


Godzilla in Hell Novelization

by Bob_Sherlock



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Going to Hell, Heaven, Hell, Kaiju, Monster Fights, Monsters, Other, Toho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Sherlock/pseuds/Bob_Sherlock
Summary: Inspired and based on the IDW miniseries, Godzilla in Hell, Godzilla ends up falling into the depths of Hell. He must face new trials, hell-spawn, demons, and many more obstacles if he hopes to escape.Godzilla and other established Kaiju are property of Toho Co. Ltd
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the first half of Issue 3.

Rio de Janerio, Brazil.

That’s where it all started. In more peaceful times, it was the second-largest city in Brazil and one of the most visited destinations in the world. Thousands of people would gather around to see the great statue of Christ the Redeemer. They would enjoy the sunny beaches, dine on exotic cuisines, and even explore the beauties of the natural world Brazil had to offer. It was truly paradise… until this day. 

On this day, the once magnificent city was reduced to a sea of flames and ruin. It had become the battlefield between two powerful titans, bitter foes with each other. One of the monsters was a prehistoric relic, awoken and mutated by the fires of man; the other was a cosmic terror, born from a fusion of the cells of his foe and that of unknown crystalline organisms, fueled by a lust for power and hatred for his terrestrial counterpart. Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla had been in battle for hours with neither one being able to triumph over the other. The Global-Defense Force’s weapons MOGUERA and latest MechaGodzilla build, referred to as Kiryu at times, lay destroyed beyond repair as a result of a vain attempt to ease the tension between the two as well as prevent them from reaching the city. SpaceGodzilla, as revenge for his previous defeat, had targeted Godzilla’s closest allies and  ambushed them on the supposed safety of Monster Island. This drove Godzilla in a rage  unlike any other  as he sought out to  make his clone pay for attacking his comrades; this moment was the breaking point.

Godzilla stared upon his clone and snarled in rage as his dorsal plates start flashing neon blue. There had been many foes he has fought over the years, but this one was among the few he loathed with every fiber of his being. A perversion of nature that defied everything he stood for. Whereas  he was a force of nature, neither good or evil, whose main purpose was to defend the earth and put humankind back in its place, this…thing SpaceGodzilla, was a  malevolent demon who willingly kills and destroys those around him and took sick pleasure in it. Godzilla had hoped he was destroyed years ago during their first encounter, but that was merely wishful thinking. This time, Godzilla will make sure this abomination stays dead. 

SpaceGodzilla glared and clenched his fists, his fire-orange eyes barely containing the mutual hatred for his “twin brother”. He had travelled many lightyears at blinding speeds through the cosmos and towards this small, insignificant blue planet to take revenge on his terrestrial counterpart. This was not their first encounter, but he’ll make sure it would be their last. The space monster’s shoulder crystals flared with cosmic energy, a sign that he was ready to face off once more. Energy began to surge around him, bolts raking the area and leaving burnt scars in the land near him. One stray bolt even destroyed the Christ statue, turning a once memorable monument into charred rubble. It was only a few seconds before SpaceGodzilla let loose a powerful blast of his Corona Beam. The jagged beam of reddish-orange energy struck Godzilla with the incredible force of an exploding star.

Godzilla reeled back and let out a pained screech, but he refused to go down. Ignoring the impact of the Corona Beam ripping the scales off his hide, Godzilla marched through the cosmic energy beam, fueled by his rage and determination. He inched slowly, ignoring both the beam and the pain it’s currently causing him; his main focus was  to make his “brother” suffer. Finally, Godzilla was face-to-face with SpaceGodzilla as his dorsal plates flashed once more before firing a mighty beam of atomic energy right in his cosmic doppelganger’s face, the impact of the beam was enough to render him unconscious. While cosmic fire still drenched his charcoal scales and his healing factor began repairing the damage, Godzilla stood triumphantly over SpaceGodzilla and roared in victory but the mutated saurian was not done yet. 

Knowing SpaceGodzilla would recover just as swiftly as him, Godzilla didn’t waste a second before firing a powerful blast of his Atomic Breath to destroy the space demon for good. Feeling a sudden excruciating pain in his face, SpaceGodzilla awoken to the sight of blue atomic fire. It took only a moment to realize he was on the brink of death.  Instinctively, SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam, causing the two beams to clash at point-blank range. Hoping  to delay or even  avoid  oblivion, SpaceGodzilla mustered all the energy he can while Godzilla mustered all of his with the intent of finishing his malevolent clone. The beams of radiation and cosmic energy struggled to overpower the other and neither Godzilla nor SpaceGodzilla would back down even as their bodies overheated with fire and energy. With the amount of strain the two kaiju put on themselves, the energy within them would  reach critical  levels  with both thermonuclear and cosmic energy becoming unstable and out of control. 

What happened next was unthinkable.  As Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla continued their struggle, the land around them began  to  shake and split apart; huge gashes and cracks were forming one after another as the very land of Rio de Janerio was being ripped apart by their rampant energy. In the end, neither was the victor of this day. Godzilla’s thermonuclear radiation and SpaceGodzilla’s cosmic energy cause an explosion far greater than any nuclear weapon.  A white light, almost as bright as the sun itself, washed over the rage-fueled monsters as well as the rest of Rio de Janerio, no lifeform or construct was spared from the blinding light and its burning touch. While it occurred for only a few seconds, all will remember it for an eternity. The once amazing city was no more.

Parts of it were broken off by the earthquakes brought forth by the clash before they sunk into the depths below. What was most notable, however, was the large crater formed by Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla’s final stand. Their remains  were nowhere to be seen, presumably atomized by the intense and unstable combination of atomic and cosmic energy. It would take days, weeks, months, or even years for the truth to finally sink in:

Godzilla, the undisputed King of the Monsters and one of the most powerful and dangerous kaiju to ever exist, was finally dead. As was his extraterrestrial counterpart, SpaceGodzilla, who was arguably even more dangerous than he. 

However even in death, Godzilla will not rest.

Upon reawakening, Godzilla had found himself in one piece but in a strange new world. His first sights were winged humans surrounding him. These weren’t just regular wings they bore though, their wings were reminiscent of  Mothra, an Earth guardian and ally of his even if they butted heads at times. Some of the winged humans flew around Godzilla as he got back on his feet, speaking in a language he did not understand. What the mighty kaiju did understand though was that they were pests which were starting to annoy him. Before he could swat at some with his arms and tail, something else caught Godzilla’s attention. 

It was a mountain, much larger than himself. At first, it did seem like an ordinary mountain until Godzilla spotted a few familiar parts protruding from its crevices. He saw Anguirus’ spiky carapace, Rodan’s wings, Titanosaurus’ fins,  Baragon’s horn, Kumonga’s leg, Gigan’s arm, and many more; it was as if this mountain contained body parts of every kaiju Godzilla had encountered his entire life. These body parts, not covered by any flesh or rock, bothered Godzilla to a certain extent. Before Godzilla could  continue to  ponder on whether this mountain was a threat or not, he was confronted by the mountain’s numerous eyes  awakening. Thousands upon thousands of eyes,  consistent of different shapes, sizes, and colors focused solely on Godzilla.  Godzilla stepped back slightly as the numerous eyes caught him by surprise. Hordes of the winged beings he encountered earlier also began fluttering around the mountain, almost as if they were oblivious to it.

Suddenly, the mountain spoke to him in a firm yet calm voice. This also surprised the kaiju king as not only could he hear it; he could understand it. The mountain only spoke three words repeatedly.

_ Submit. Serve Peace. _

_ Submit. Serve Peace. _

_ Submit. Serve Peace. _

Godzilla’s confusion and shock quickly turned into anger as he growled at the mountain, his eyes narrowed as well. Was this mountain telling  him  what to do? Godzilla submits to no one! And he sure as hell won’t submit to the mountain in front of him. While he prepared to show the mountain what happens when you try to commend the King of the Monsters, one of the winged beings flew a few feet too close to Godzilla. Before the winged  human could react, Godzilla crushed it in between his hands. The crumbled human than fell to the ground once Godzilla released him. Godzilla  glared back up at the mountain and released an angered yet somewhat cocky snort as he growled at it. Enraged at this creature’s defiance, the mountain raised its voice, its gentle demeanor now gone. It fired a large rainbow-colored beam at Godzilla, but he was unaffected. The mountain began to shake as it shouted at the gigantic reptile.

_ You mustn’t defy peace! _

_ Serve peace! Submit! _

_ Serve peace! Submit! _

Godzilla roared back in response. He would never serve anyone or anything, especially not a gigantic mountain made of body parts.

The mountain began to shake again as its glare increased tenfold at Godzilla’s  defiance and seeming ‘ungratefulness’.

_ You shall learn to submit to peace! _

A hole opened up in the ground behind Godzilla as the mountain suddenly fired a far more powerful rainbow-colored beam of energy. Despite his incredible strength and endurance, the beam effortlessly pushed Godzilla into the hole. Godzilla let out a loud roar in anger and slight pain as he fell in. He didn’t care who or what that mountain was. He was Godzilla and Godzilla would never submit. 

As he fell further into the pit, Godzilla’s surroundings became darker with strange noises coming from wherever it ended. Those noises would eventually get louder and louder which meant only one thing; regardless of where he was falling into, Godzilla is about to face a challenge unlike any other.

To be Continued …


	2. The Damned King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by the strange mountain, Godzilla is left to wander in this strange world. What horrors will he be facing off with?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Issue 1.

Falling.

It was something Godzilla is not used to, especially for so long.

The scenery around him changed and shifted rather quickly, too quickly for Godzilla to be able to accurately pinpoint where exactly he was falling to. Suddenly, he noticed rocky cliffs and heard even louder screams than when the mountain first sent him down there; they were screams and cries of pain and agony. Just  where  did this mountain send him off to? Before he could think further, Godzilla slammed onto solid ground like an asteroid from outer space. Despite the incredibly long fall, Godzilla wasn’t too  injured, only somewhat sore. Even if he was, his healing factor could easily regenerate and render the pain moot.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about injuries, Godzilla was in unfamiliar territory and he was angry. That damn mountain is going to pay for this! As Godzilla got back up, he looked at his surroundings. It was incredibly dark and gloomy with the sounds of anguished screams and pleas of mercy being heard seemingly everywhere. The ground was dry and barren with some of it being scorched as well. Before he could move on, the ground suddenly starting rumbling behind Godzilla. A gigantic statue, five times his size, emerged behind the nuclear leviathan. Upon looking at the statue, it had a message engraved on it.

_ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE._

While Godzilla didn’t necessarily understand  what  it said or how it got there, he knew it was a threat. Godzilla absolutely  hates  it when something threatens him. Whether it be monster, machine, or monument, nobody threatens Godzilla and gets away with it. The mighty monster roared right at it before destroying it with a powerful blast of his Atomic Breath. Godzilla  took a moment to survey what he has done before pressing onwards. However in the corner of his eye, Godzilla noticed the dust form a single word.

_Lust._

The word disappeared once Godzilla blinked before looking back. He let out a suspicious growl at the strange occurrence before moving onwards in search of clues about where he was and how to get out of there. As Godzilla ventured on, he also noticed it was  also rather hot in this strange world. It was at temperatures he could easily withstand, but still notice, nonetheless. After seemingly countless hours, Godzilla’s patience was starting to fade. There were no signs of life anywhere he  went, and the scenery was the same in every corner and edge, just a barren wasteland of darkness and heat. For possibly the first time ever, Godzilla felt a feeling of desperation to just leave or at least find  some  sign of life or normalcy. 

Finally, his prayers have been answered. In the distance, Godzilla saw a nuclear power plant; something familiar to his usual life. However, he was hesitant to go near it. Normally, he’d be more than happy to absorb the radiation anytime he came across them in his rampages but here…it just seemed out of place. What’s a power plant doing in the middle of a wasteland? Godzilla let out a suspicious growl and snort as he cautiously approached it. Even as the plant did nothing with every step he took, Godzilla was still suspicious about it. Godzilla  then  tilted his head in curiosity as he looked down into the power plant.

Unfortunately for Godzilla, his suspicions would be proven correct as he saw a fleshy mass covered in tumors with numerous eyes…which suddenly sprung out and attacked him! The fleshy hell spawn evaporated its disguise as massive tentacles wrapped around Godzilla. The mutated saurian struggled to get this horrid abomination off him, before finally throwing it off. The hell spawn tried attacking Godzilla again with its tentacles, but its opponent, being larger and much stronger, crushed it underneath his feet. Godzilla felt physically ill just by looking at the hell spawn’s trampled remains and he rubbed his feet to get some of its flesh and gray matter off. 

Knowing that this isn’t the end of his journey, Godzilla didn’t bother roaring in victory before pressing onwards. If there’s one thing that triumphs over Godzilla’s disgust, it’s his incredible willpower. After walking into the wasteland once more, Godzilla noticed a massive storm in the distance; a hurricane of some sort. However, something was off. The hurricane…was screaming. Screams of pure agony, pain, sadness, and anguish could be faintly heard by Godzilla’s ears. The screams seemed to only become louder too as they closed in on the irradiated dinosaur. Eventually, the screams were all Godzilla could hear; it was almost deafening. All Godzilla could do was roar in response.

The “storm” eventually clashed onto Godzilla, all of the deceased souls of the damned screaming and jumping on him in the masses. Few questions did ponder Godzilla as he struggled to go through them. Who were these people? Who or what is causing them so much pain? Were these the people he’s killed during his rampages over the years? Godzilla didn’t have time to think about it for too long, however, he just wanted to get through. After some more struggling and pushing though, Godzilla finally reached what was seemingly the center or “eye” of the hurricane. After tripping over and getting up, he saw yet another strange creature, one that actually intrigued him more than anything else.

Within the eye, Godzilla saw…another Godzilla! The sight of another of his kind bewildered him. While Godzilla did face off against doppelgangers such as the MechaGodzillas, Biollante and SpaceGodzilla, this monster looked exactly like him minus the crimson red eyes and large scars on its face, chest, and leg. Godzilla roared at this other Godzilla, but it did nothing. He tried again…still unresponsive. With no other choice, Godzilla cautiously approached it, one step at a time to inspect it. Could this be another member of his species or just another disguise by an unknown foe? He leaned over to sniff it, to see if its scent was genuine. As Godzilla went about his inspection, he didn’t notice the copy’s eyes started glowing red. And that’s when all hell broke loose.

Without warning, the Godzilla copy split itself open. The upper half rose into the air, revealing a massive maw of teeth and tentacles. The chest opened in a similar fashion, showing even more teeth and tentacles. Godzilla could only  roar in shock upon the reveal. He was expecting something  unusual to happen, but nothing like this! The copy continued to morph and change as two spindly arms burst from the side, each one ending in three vicious looking claws. A vile face emerged from under the copy’s mouth, revealing a sinister mouth filled with teeth and a  single red eye, glowing with sadistic glee and malice. The parts of the demon meant to disguise it still jutted out, creating a horrid mishmash of Godzilla and a  hell spawned creature.

Before Godzilla could recover from his disbelief and shock, the demon attacked him , sending multiple tentacles to constrict and coil around him. The monster king roared and thrashed as he tried to get them off of him; the creature didn’t dare give him such an opportunity. It lifted Godzilla into the air and slammed him into the ground, creating a large crater upon impact. The hell spawn lifted him up again, but Godzilla wasn’t having it. He fired a blast of his Atomic Breath at the tentacles holding him and then his body slammed the creature as he fell from its grasp. With unrelenting fury, Godzilla bellowed in rage as his started punching the demon repeatedly; no way was he letting it get the chance to recover.

However before he could continue, the demon  used its clawed arms to grab Godzilla by the shoulders and flung him away. The creature was growing frustrated and gave the nuclear leviathan a menacing glare; never had he fought a soul so resistant! The creature was growing  desperate. As Godzilla got back up, the spawn’s already large maw expanded and widened until it seemingly took up its entire body. Before he could strike again, Godzilla was caught by the tendrils, wrapping around his neck, waist, and legs. He tried to free himself, but the creature’s tentacles kept dragging him in closer and closer. Suddenly, it dawned upon him. If this creature wanted to eat him, so be it! Godzilla gave a menacing glare and actually  ran  into the creature’s mouth!

For any onlooker, it looked as if Godzilla either became suicidal or too blinded by rage to care about his  own  safety, but he knew exactly what he was doing.  A monster called Orga tried to  eat him as a last resort several years ago, this creature will share his fate. Godzilla was seemingly motionless as the creature began to devour him, its eye beaming with maniacal happiness as its foe was inching closer into its belly. Suddenly,  however, Godzilla’s dorsal plates and shortly after his entire body started heating up and glowing blue. Then, it started to glow a more reddish-orange color. The demon’s joy turned into horror in that instant, its fate had now  been  sealed.

The creature immediately exploded into numerous chunks of flesh and entrails as Godzilla let out a supercharged Nuclear Pulse, killing it. As scattered pieces of flesh fell to the ground, Godzilla screamed a triumphant roar. Nothing could defeat him now! Not aliens, machines, gods, or demons. However, this victory was cut short. 

Before the King of the Monsters could continue his journey, the ground beneath him crumbled. Godzilla didn’t even get the chance to avoid the ground beneath him break apart and he fell through once more. As he tumbled further into darkness, Godzilla realized that this wouldn’t be the end of his trials.

This was merely the beginning.

To be Continued …


	3. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fallen into the second pit of Hell, Godzilla must face the demons taking on the appearances of his trusted allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Issue 2.

After falling once more, Godzilla got back up on his feet. He was really starting to hate this place. He surveyed the new area he was in which looked familiar yet strange at the same time. It was a city in ruins, covered in fire and rubble; not too different from the results of his rampages. The only problem was…he did not do this. The city itself didn’t look modern either, the buildings looking rather ancient and were seemingly abandoned for a long period of time. Godzilla’s best guess was that this civilization had been wiped out long ago as charred humanoid corpses were littered across the ruined city. He almost felt bad; almost.

He also noticed that the sky was now orange rather than black, almost as if someone lit it on fire. That wasn’t the most surprising thing, however, as a large figure was seen flying through the sky. A loud screech pierced the air which grabbed Godzilla’s attention. Hearing the beats of gigantic wings flying around, Godzilla readied himself for another fight…until the flying figure drew closer. It was all too familiar to him. That flying figure…was Rodan! How could this be? The last time Godzilla had seen and heard of Rodan was after he was critically injured by SpaceGodzilla’s surprise attack on Monster Island. Did Rodan succumb to his wounds and get dragged down to this forsaken realm? Out of a feeling of possible guilt, Godzilla called out to his close ally and Rodan answered by rushing at him.

However, this feeling of guilt turned into anger  fast. Upon Rodan closing the distance, Godzilla realized the pterosaur’s roar was more distorted and his eyes glowed an unholy yellow. This was not his trusted  ally; this was a demonic imposter.  Insulted at the thought of the demons taking on the appearance of one of his closest allies, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath straight at the Demon Rodan. Much like the actual Rodan, however, the demon swiftly dodged the attack. This didn’t affect the kaiju king, however, as he knew his allies just as well as they knew him.

He knew from their first battle that what Rodan had in speed and agility, he lacked in durability and endurance. As the imposter Rodan swooped in for another attack, Godzilla prepared himself to counter him. The distance between Demon Rodan and Godzilla started closing in before finally, Godzilla lashed out with his powerful tail, knocking the demonic Pteranodon out of the sky and onto solid ground. Demon Rodan tried to get up, but Godzilla kept slamming his head and chest with his tail before stomping down on his chest with full force.

The demonic Rodan screeched in pain before emitting choked gurgling sounds as Godzilla smashed his ribcage, sending bone fragments into his lungs before dying horribly. To make sure his foe was dead, the nuclear leviathan fired a powerful blast of his  Atomic  Breath, reducing the fresh corpse of Demon Rodan into a burnt and charred skeleton. With that imposter out of the way, Godzilla continued on his journey to find the exit of this forsaken realm. 

One of the charred walls crumbled and revealed the entrance to a large cavern. This cavern was the polar opposite of the burnt city before him, being of freezing temperatures rather than intense heat. While indeed cold for Godzilla, he was used to it. After all, he sleeps on the bottom of the ocean and has even been frozen before. Not to mention, his healing factor and intense durability gave him a tolerance to the cold. Freezing winds blasted through as Godzilla ventured further into the cave. Now temperatures were getting chilly. Godzilla could feel the cold breeze seemingly pierce his soul and he almost  began  shivering before flashing atomic energy in his dorsal plates to keep himself warm. 

The next thing he stumbled upon took Godzilla by surprise. It was another one of his allies, trapped within ice. His most trusted one and best friend too; Anguirus. Much like Rodan, Anguirus was severely wounded by SpaceGodzilla when he ambushed him on Monster Island.  Out of all the residents there, Anguirus suffered the most. Godzilla looked with remorse from afar at the thought of having to remember Anguirus’ bloodied and broken body prior to his  final  battle with his galactic clone. Suddenly, the ice surrounding Anguirus began to crack and break as the ankylosaur freed himself.

Godzilla’s eyes narrowed as he knew this wasn’t actually his best friend, but another demon taking the form of the spiked kaiju. Demon Anguirus emerged from the icy rubble and roared, the sound being similar to Anguirus but more demonic and overall distorted. Godzilla roared back in return as the two kaiju charged at each other and  clashed. While Godzilla had only fought Anguirus twice throughout their lives, he knew how tenacious and persistent the ankylosaur was which passed on right onto his demonic counterpart so it may take a while for it to yield.

The Demon Anguirus then snapped its jaws and bit Godzilla’s arm. Godzilla roared in pain as he vigorously shook his arm, but to no avail. Much like the real Anguirus, this imposter had jaws like a steel trap. He tried punching the demon’s head, each blow was strong enough to level even the strongest of skyscrapers but the Demon Anguirus refused to release its grip. Godzilla then started flailing his arm about, slamming the demonic ankylosaur into  the cavern walls. Each slam was starting to create cracks in the ground, but neither monster bothered to notice. That was until one final slam which flung Anguirus off of Godzilla’s arm and into a large icy wall that instantly collapsed on it.

Godzilla then stomped his foot  repeatedly on the demon  Anguirus’ underbelly, enraged at the fact this demon  dared  to desecrate the image of his best friend. The cracks became larger and larger as Godzilla kept stomping on the demon Anguirus. So consumed by rage the mutated saurian was that he failed to notice the cracks becoming larger and spreading further with each stomp. It was then with one final stomp that the ice couldn’t handle it anymore and immediately collapsed. The icy wall in front began to flood into the cavern with the tides carrying away the corpse of the Anguirus demon.

Godzilla noticed that his surroundings have shifted once more. This time, he was in an element he’s far too familiar with; the ocean.  However, this ocean was seemingly endless with only small portions of land and shipwrecks nearby. Godzilla began his swim which lasted for miles on end. No signs of life were seen. At least, that’s how it was at first. Suddenly, Godzilla noticed a series of long pointed spikes poking out from the ocean in front of him. Godzilla knew those spikes looked familiar, but he wasn’t too sure, so he  roared at whatever was coming. The spiked figure rose up and revealed itself as the demonic version of yet another of Godzilla’s allies; Varan.

Varan wasn’t as close to Godzilla compared to the likes of Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus, but seeing a demonized version of him still bothered Godzilla deeply as he too was a victim of SpaceGodzilla’s ambush. The Demon Varan roared right back at Godzilla and the two prepared to fight. The two monsters shoved each other around, exchanging punches and claw swipes at each turn. Godzilla didn’t have time to keep battling and in an effort to end their battle quickly, he blasted the demonic triphibian with his Atomic Breath.

Strangely, Demon Varan turned tail and retreated after getting hit by the atomic heat ray. While Godzilla did want the fight to end quickly, he thought it ended  too  quickly. Perhaps this demonic doppelganger lacked the courage of his earthly counterpart because as far as Godzilla knew, Varan was  not  a coward. All of a sudden, a bright light materialized out of nowhere. Godzilla was blinded by it and had to look away. While covering his face and squinting, he tried to look back at what was creating that bright light. Water started forming in Godzilla’s eyes as he looked  directly at it. His golden eyes then started hurting as he looked further at it until finally, the light started to dim. What the light revealed enraged Godzilla more than ever.

The light revealed a gigantic hydra with golden scales, large bat-like wings, two long spiked tails, and three draconic heads attached to long serpent-like necks with a pair of blood-red eyes on each head just oozing hatred from each one. The creature’s roars were more like cackles, as if the creature was laughing maniacally like a demonic hyena. Godzilla growled in pure rage as this was an enemy he hated far more than anything else. More than Gigan, more than SpaceGodzilla, even more than Destoroyah.

This was King Ghidorah. While Godzilla knew this wasn’t the real Ghidorah and just another demonic duplicate,  he  roared back in pure rage as he prepared to face his archenemy once more. While the images of his allies brought some degree of guilt and reluctance on him, the mere image of the King of Terror  was  enough to send Godzilla into a rage unlike any other. Godzilla charged at the golden hydra before Demon Ghidorah suddenly opened fire with three powerful bolts of lightning from its mouths.

Godzilla roared in pain and stumbled back as he realized that rage had blinded him. Before he could correct himself, Godzilla was struck by another onslaught of Gravity  Beams as Demon Ghidorah cackled and screeched at the sight. Demon Ghidorah was as relentless as his extraterrestrial counterpart as he constantly fired his Gravity Beams at Godzilla, lancing his skin and pushing him back constantly. Godzilla couldn’t even figure out a way to counterattack.

To make matters worse for the monster king, Godzilla noticed a gigantic whirlpool open up behind him and the current becoming much more intense. King Ghidorah kept flying around and firing Gravity Beams which only pushed Godzilla closer to the whirlpool. The atomic saurian noticed a rock nearby and he desperately hung onto it even as Demon Ghidorah kept firing Gravity Beams at his back. At this moment, Godzilla didn’t know what to do. If he stayed and fight, there’s a chance he could actually die. If he went inside the whirlpool, there’s no telling where it would lead him too.

With pressure building up from both sides, Godzilla, against all of his survival instincts,  dove  into the whirlpool. Godzilla could hear the hateful cackles and screeches of his nemesis’ demonic  doppelganger as the current took him deeper and deeper, a clear sign that they will meet again. For now, Godzilla focused on  wherever the whirlpool would take him, and what new  horrors would await him. But Godzilla believed that no matter what he may encounter, no matter what challenges are thrown in his way, he  will  escape the dark realm.

To be Continued …


	4. Crystalline Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling through the whirlpool created by Demon King Ghidorah, Godzilla now has to face another old foe and come across a horrific realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the second half of Issue 3. Also, I decided to separate demons and angels by giving bold and italics to the former race and just italics to the latter race.

For the third time since he’s entered this  unholy place, Godzilla has fallen  and crashed  into a  pit. This time, it was in an icy cavern much like the one he fought Demon Anguirus in. However, there were two notable differences; there were no frozen creatures nor a soul-piercing breeze. Instead, there was  a  large frozen lake in the middle of it with small mists surrounding it.  The ice was also much thicker and more stable, so falling in would no longer be a concern. Even that, however, was the least of his problems.  After having to experience the horrid abominations from the other two levels, Godzilla knew he would have to face off against something sooner or later.

As  he once again searched for an exit,  Godzilla started to gain a rather unpleasant feeling, as if he was being watched. Every now and then, he would hear soft whispers and a few laughs here and there. If that wasn’t enough, flashes of small yet swift movements keep catching his attention.  Despite these distractions, Godzilla pressed onward in search for an exit and remained vigilant  for any possible surprises. Suddenly, a giant demon hand burst from the ice and tried to drag him in, but Godzilla saw this attack coming and stepped on the demonic hand, crushing it and forcing it to retreat. 

Eventually, the whispers and the laughter got worse as Godzilla continued his travels. The whispers and laughter grew louder and intensified, growing more numerous by the second. It wasn’t long until the whispers turned into screams and taunts as the laughter also grew more maniacal as well. Godzilla whipped his head around, left and right, roaring at wherever the strange noises were coming from. This only made the voices louder, so loud that they echoed across the cave and created a sadistic cacophony of madness and malevolence.

Though Godzilla couldn’t understand the numerous voices nor what they were saying, he hated the tone they were speaking in. Godzilla roared even  louder as the voices were starting to really irritate him. Suddenly, a loud and guttural voice spoke out.

_**He must not be allowed to escape.** _

That voice Godzilla  did understand. Clearly, the voice’s owner doesn’t want Godzilla to leave this forsaken realm. He snarled and growled before roaring in challenge. The smaller, more numerous voices grew silent once the deeper voice said only two simple words.

**_ Kill him. _ **

Suddenly, red mist started to  steam out from one portion of the frozen lake before it started cracking like an egg. The cracks got larger and spread further before a massive figure rose from the depths. Godzilla immediately turned to face this threat before the smaller voices started chanting repeatedly and in complete union.

**_Welcome to Hell!_ **

****

**_Welcome to Hell!_ **

****

**_Welcome to Hell!_ **

Godzilla tilted his head slightly in confusion. Hell? That was where he was? He wasn’t sure what that meant, but at least he now knows the name of this horrible place. For now, however, he had bigger concerns. As the figure drew closer, legions of small red humanoid creatures with horns and bat-like wings start to emerge from the shadows and many other different crevices. Some carried small black sticks ending in three points while others had nothing. They all swarmed around Godzilla, laughing and speaking in their native language. Finally, the large figure in front of Godzilla revealed itself much to his shock and horror.

It was SpaceGodzilla. Not a demonic duplicate like the others, but  _the_ SpaceGodzilla. Clearly, death had changed his extraterrestrial counterpart. His eyes and shoulder crystals glowed a blood-red color rather than fire-orange. His face was also contorted into a wide and maniacal grin, showing what little sanity he had left was gone. Some of the demons then started dancing and cheering on the space monster. Three phrases were repeated by the demons, growing louder each time.

**_Welcome to Hell! Consume his heart! Enter its throat!_ **

****

**_Welcome to Hell! Consume his heart! Enter its throat!_ **

As they chanted, the demons flew towards Godzilla and started poking at him with their pitchforks. While they didn’t damage his thick scales, Godzilla grew annoyed by these pests and chomped down a few that got too close as well as grab another clutch and crush it with in his hand. This distraction was enough for SpaceGodzilla to immediately lunge at Godzilla, sending him throw multiple ice pillars. The atomic saurian immediately got back up, only to be suddenly grabbed a gigantic demonic hand that held him  tightly  in place.

Godzilla tried to claw his way out, but the hand’s grip was far too powerful even for him. Once Godzilla thought about using the  Nuclear  Pulse to free himself, SpaceGodzilla squeezed his “brother’s” throat with one hand and pried his mouth open with the other. Immediately, the once chanting demons literally did what they intended to do; go down Godzilla’s throat and consume his heart, making him a permanent servant to Hell. 

Godzilla thrashed around as the demons went inside his throat, making loud choking sounds as the demons poked around in his innards and attempt to corrupt him. This process was interrupted by the same Mothra-winged beings Godzilla had come across prior to being banished to Hell, entering through a portal and battling the demons. They even repeatedly shouted their own chant.

_Serve us!_

_Submit to us!_

_Join our army!_

Some even battled the demons clinging onto SpaceGodzilla, distracting the crystalline clone before Godzilla used this opportunity to bite down on SpaceGodzilla’s fingers. The space monster shrieked in pain and lost his grip on Godzilla’s mouth and neck. The nuclear leviathan wished he could’ve severed them, but the demons’ attempted corruption from within weakened him. As Godzilla roared out in spite towards his clone, the angels took this opportunity to go down his throat.

While Godzilla once again choked on the sudden mass of angels going down his throat, the other angels and demons shouted chants at him, showing their bitter rivalry and desire to take the kaiju king under their allegiance.

_Serve God! Submit to God! Serve God!_

**_ Enter  the  Throat! Become one with Hell! _ **

Godzilla’s answer? He finally chomped on the angel swarm going down his throat and swallowed, granting him a holy forcefield of some sort. This shield  utterly destroyed the giant demonic hand  with a simple flex as Godzilla charged towards his alien clone, bent on ending their rivalry once and for all. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam at Godzilla, but all it did was harmlessly glance off him. Godzilla kept moving forward as if the cosmic energy beam wasn’t even there.

Godzilla retaliated by squeezing SpaceGodzilla’s massive shoulder crystals, shattering them effortlessly.  Howling in pure agony and rage, SpaceGodzilla fired another powerful blast of his Corona Beam. Instead of simply shielding him however, the barrier  deflected  the energy beam once Godzilla flexed off. As the Corona Beam turned back on its owner, SpaceGodzilla erupted into an  explosion of  blood,  flesh, organs, and bone. Godzilla glared and gave out a hateful  sneer as bits of his clone’s flesh scattered across the cave. He then gave a triumphant roar of victory that echoed throughout the cave, silencing every angel and demon in close vicinity as the shield wore off. Good riddance to bad trash.

As Godzilla kept glaring at his “brother’s” remains, a portal suddenly opened up from behind him. Godzilla turned around and saw the portal, and through it was that same mountain of eyes and body parts that sent him down to Hell in the first place. Though it lacked a face, the mountain seemed rather pleased with itself. Godzilla himself was not delighted to see  this again. What could it possibly want now? Suddenly, it spoke once more in its soft-spoken  demeanor.

_Now that we have aided you in your victory against SpaceGodzilla, you shall serve us in our battle against Hell!_

This again?! Godzilla thought he made himself quite clear on their first encounter that he submits to  no one, but now the mountain expects him to change his mind after all this abomination put him through?! Godzilla’s blood boiled as his dorsal plates glowed neon blue once more.

_Serve Peace!_

_Submit!_

_Serve Peace!_

_Submit!_

The mountain’s chants were finally silenced once Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath directly at the portal, causing the gateway to Heaven to destabilize and collapse on itself. As the portal was destroying itself, the mountain’s calm tone turned into that of anger and desperation.

_No! You must serve in my army of peace! You must-_

The mountain’s words were interrupted as the portal finally dissipated with the last of its energy spread out before fading away. Suddenly, a group of both angels and demons  chanted an all new phrase which only displeased Godzilla even further.

_We submit to Godzilla! You are the one we worship-_

The praise they gave Godzilla was cut short when the King of the Monsters grabbed a handful of angels and demons that flew too close and ate them, their remains falling onto the icy floor. Their brethren took the hint and stood silently as Godzilla continued on through the dark cavern. It was time to continue on this perilous journey and hopefully soon, find a way out.

To Be Continued …


	5. Eternal Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla finds himself locked in an infinite battle against demonic versions of his most hated foes, King Ghidorah and Destoroyah. Can he find a way to get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Issue 4.

Tokyo, Japan…or at least that’s what it looked like.

While the scenery looked much like Japan’s capital city, there was something different. It was more… empty  compared to the large metropolis it usually was. That, however, wasn’t the most notable thing around here. In the distance, loud punching, clawing, blasting, responded by shrieks of anger and pain were heard. Suddenly, two massive titans were thrown down onto the ground, bloodied, broken, and beaten. One titan was a golden, three-headed hydra and the other looked like a gigantic crustacean of some sort. Godzilla followed soon after and gave both of them a snarl before letting Hell know of his victory by triumphantly roaring into the air.

Godzilla had done the impossible; he singlehandedly defeated his two most hated foes, King Ghidorah and Destoroyah. He turned back on their mangled and burnt bodies. King Ghidorah’s necks were snapped in unnatural poses, his wings badly torn to shreds, and many burn marks on his body. Destoroyah, on the other hand, had his horn and frill ripped clean off and his chest cavity was torn open. Before leaving the area to find himself the exit, Godzilla gave a scornful look at Ghidorah’s corpse in particular and gave it a spiteful tail smack.

As Godzilla walked away, something strange happened. The bodies of both King Ghidorah and Destoroyah began to suddenly heal themselves. Burns faded, bones, wounds, and wings mended, Destoroyah’s frill and horn even regrew; it was almost as if they haven’t gotten wounded in the first place. The once motionless beasts opened their eyes once more, they were ready to battle their shared archenemy yet again. Like a pack of wolves hunting for deer, Ghidorah and Destoroyah began to stalk and pursue Godzilla.

As Godzilla wandered around the familiar scene in search for an exit, Godzilla heard two familiar roars behind him. His eyes widened in shock.  How is this possible? It couldn’t be them...they were dead! Godzilla slowly turned around and braced himself for what he already knew was there.

And standing before him were indeed the rejuvenated forms of King Ghidorah and Destoroyah respectively. Hell must’ve found a way to revive them. Before Godzilla could properly make sense of the situation, his foes opened fire with Gravity Beams and Micro-Oxygen Beams colliding with Godzilla’s Atomic Breath. The three beams exploded into a large flash of light, forcing them to cover their eyes with arms and wings. The nuclear leviathan took advantage of that before blasting Destoroyah away with his Atomic Breath, sending the sadistic crustacean into a collision with several nearby buildings.

Dust flew up in the air from the point of impact which only got worse as Ghidorah’s wings spread out as he took to the sky.  The hateful hydra then prepared to pounce on his nemesis, but Godzilla grabbed one of his tails and threw him back onto the ground. Suddenly, Godzilla was dragged around by Destoroyah, having taken on his  Flying  Form, before getting hurled into a building. Godzilla got up quickly, he had to find a way to permanently end his two enemies and a way to leave this realm behind. King Ghidorah noticed Godzilla fleeing towards a skyscraper nearby, not that he had a problem with that. The King of Terror  loved  it when his prey ran, it makes the chase far more fun and killing them all the sweeter.

Ghidorah smashed through the building Godzilla was hiding through, eager to tear the mutated saurian apart. However once he burst through, Godzilla wasn’t there. King Ghidorah flew around again, all three heads looking in different directions. Neither could detect the monster king anywhere. Ghidorah looked back at Destoroyah, the living Oxygen Destroyer now having split apart into Aggregate forms to search the area. As the two malevolent monsters kept looking, King Ghidorah caught another glimpse of Godzilla through the dust; the tip of his tail to be exact. While it was rather difficult to see, Ghidorah knew it was him.

Yet again, the three-headed monster charged through the building, obliterating it with his massive frame. Nothing. To make matters worse for the Golden Demise, the destruction he was causing created even  more  dust  which served to obscure his vision even more. At this point, Ghidorah’s frustration began to grow. Each of his heads looked in every possible direction, failing to notice a blue glow that drew closer and closer. Without warning, Godzilla ambushed his nemesis with another blast of his Atomic Breath right next him.

King Ghidorah screeched in pain before quickly recovering. As Godzilla moved to attack, Ghidorah’s left and right heads suddenly struck his shoulders and held a tight grip. Godzilla groaned in pain as he tried to free himself, but to no avail. The golden hydra then spread his wings and took off with his enemy still in his grasp. Godzilla tried kicking the dragon’s stomach to release himself, but Ghidorah’s grip was far too strong. The two soared up, higher and higher, before they were finally above the city.

As Godzilla was about to headbutt his nemesis’ central head, King Ghidorah dropped the mutated leviathan. Godzilla roared in rage as he descended, Ghidorah’s hateful cackles and figure grew smaller  and softer  as he fell further. Godzilla braced himself for impact, but instead landed on something he did not expect. Godzilla howled in pain as he felt something suddenly piercing through his stomach. It was the Tokyo Tower and he was just  _impaled_ by it.

As he slid down the tower, the light in Godzilla’s eyes died. It seemed that Hell had finally taken him in. But suddenly, Godzilla’s eyes sprung to life. Not only that, but the pain of being impaled was gone as well. Godzilla used that to his advantage and snapped the tip right off. The King of the Monsters landed on his feet as he jumped off the tower.  Shortly after, Godzilla noticed something; a giant wall surrounding the city which was rather odd.

While Japan did indeed repair Tokyo several times from his rampages, they  never  built a barrier around it. On the bright side, Godzilla realized that by destroying it, he would escape so he wasted no time and fired his Atomic Breath at the wall. However, Destoroyah, once more in his Perfect Form, dive kicked him off his feet, but Godzilla retaliated by launching him away with his Atomic Breath. Before either Destoroyah or Ghidorah can find him, Godzilla sets his goal on destroying the wall. However, every time Godzilla  tried blasting the wall, it would instantly regenerate and render his efforts moot.

Godzilla screeched in frustration at the wall but failed to realize the living Oxygen Destroyer rejuvenate himself behind him and rapidly approach the saurian to attack.

Just moments after, something fell from where Godzilla stood; his own decapitated head! If anyone back on Earth would’ve seen it, they would’ve been horrified, sickened, or even amazed all at once. Godzilla was just as shocked to see it as anyone else would. He rubbed his own neck and head in disbelief. This was impossible. Just a moment before, Godzilla felt Destoroyah’s Horn Katana cleave into his neck, separating it from his shoulders. Yet, here he was, standing without a scratch on his body.

Godzilla frantically looked around for his two adversaries, he was starting to feel overwhelmed by the madness in front of him. Unfortunately, he neglected to look in one particular direction: up.

Without warning, King Ghidorah swooped down on Godzilla, cackling like a demented hyena. Godzilla could barely register what just happened as Destoroyah’s tail smacked him in the back of the head. Godzilla recovered from this surprise attack and roared at the two monsters, challenging them once again.

That would prove to be a great mistake.

The two demons were relentless on their attack, biting, clawing, punching, laying an overall beatdown on Godzilla, barely giving him a chance to react. Whenever Godzilla tried attacking one, he was left vulnerable to the other. As the beatdown continued, Hell’s punishment on Godzilla became clear.

As a way to torture Godzilla, he would be forced to fight both King Ghidorah and Destoroyah for all eternity with each monster being fully healed every time they are killed. Godzilla realized this as well as he roared out in pain and anger as his two enemies coiled around him before falling to the floor. With Godzilla now defeated, King Ghidorah and Destoroyah grinned maniacally at  their fallen adversary. As Destoroyah moved to finish Godzilla, however, King Ghidorah suddenly snapped at him.

As Godzilla’s archnemesis, King Ghidorah shrieked at the malefic crab to stand down and let him deal the final blow. Destoroyah roared back, refusing to back down. He was Godzilla’s archnemesis, not this golden dragon! He was born from the very weapon that killed another member of his kind. The two then shared a glare with one another, it became clear that the twin terrors would have to turn on each other and fight to claim the crown and throne as the new King of the Monsters.

Destoroyah charged at Ghidorah and the two started to clash. Meanwhile, Godzilla’s eyes slowly opened as he witnessed his two adversaries fight amongst themselves. Gravity Beams crashed against Destoroyah’s crimson exoskeleton as his Micro-Oxygen Beam clashed against King Ghidorah’s golden scales. Suddenly, Godzilla had an idea. With Destoroyah and Ghidorah occupied, Godzilla headed back to the wall. It didn’t take long for the two to notice and they immediately flew up and charged at him.

Upon closer inspection, Godzilla noticed that the wall wasn’t made of manmade materials like brick or steel, but actual flesh. While disgusted for a moment, Godzilla ignored it as he fired his Atomic Breath at it once again. Temporarily teaming up, King Ghidorah and Destoroyah focused their hatred, rage, and vengeance from each other to their shared adversary; the one who truly deserved it all.

Godzilla kept firing at the wall, his Atomic Breath increasing in intensity as the flesh burnt and melted away. It let out a nauseating smell, but Godzilla was willing to endure it if it meant he could escape. Suddenly, he felt both powerful bolts of lightning and micro-oxygen hit the back of his head repeatedly; an attempt to divert Godzilla’s attention back to them. As much as he wanted to retaliate, the nuclear leviathan had to focus on the wall. His enemies’ beams clashed on his head a second time, but Godzilla resisted them both.

Knowing Ghidorah and Destoroyah would fire again, Godzilla’s plan is getting close to succession. With the third volley of beams aimed at him,  Godzilla ducked while still firing his beam. With the power of all three beams combined, the wall of flesh finally broke as they created a massive hole. 

Godzilla roared in victory as the wall began to disintegrate, finally he was free. While that occurred, Godzilla didn’t seem to notice the hellish version of Tokyo along with Ghidorah and Destoroyah starting to fade away as well; he was just desperate to leave.

As Godzilla passed through, his triumph turned into confusion as literally  everything  around him was fading away. Suddenly, the deep and guttural voice he encountered in the icy cavern he fought SpaceGodzilla in return.

**_You feel you are prepared now...for this?_ **

Godzilla let out a loud roar in response.

_**Very well, then...** _

Godzilla looked down at his hand and noticed that he too was starting to fade as well. Godzilla could only look up in determination and preparation for what was to come next as he faded away completely. 

What will happen next? What more will Godzilla have to face? But the most important question of them all was: 

Will he finally escape Hell?

To be Continued...


	6. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After venturing through the depths, Godzilla has now reached his final trial. Will he finally return to the living world or be condemned to Hell forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Issue 5, the final issue of the miniseries.

Hell. A place where the souls of the damned reside, a place where evildoers go after they die to suffer for the horrific things they’ve done. That’s where Godzilla had spent his time for who knows how long. He’s faced the likes of demons taking on the forms of his allies and enemies, grotesque spawn that make even the bravest sick to their stomach, and even defied deities from both Heaven and Hell itself. And now, Godzilla’s journey will finally reach its end.

Godzilla  traversed through the white wasteland; no life was in sight. All that there was is him and a soft cold breeze. Suddenly, that breeze grew more intense before turning into a blizzard. The cold wind was blowing much harder than they did when he fought against the Demon Anguirus and SpaceGodzilla respectively. It got to a point where icicles started to form across his body, but still he traveled. Onward, he marched. Godzilla had made it too far to back down now.

Godzilla then reached a large cave where temperatures warmed. The ice surrounding the atomic leviathan started to melt into vapor as he entered the cave. As he continued on, Godzilla noticed large rivers and “waterfalls” filled with boiling blood. Some of that boiling blood even landed on him but did little to scorch his thick scales. After all, Godzilla did get exposed to lava and magma a few times before. Once more, there was no life to be seen. Even then, however, Godzilla knew he would come across something sooner or later.

After some time walking through the blood rivers, Godzilla reached a bridge where  the  blood  waterfalls fell. Naturally, Godzilla would try crossing the bridge and see where it would lead him. Once Godzilla took his first few steps, however, the bridge beneath him started to break and suddenly collapse. The mutated dinosaur tried to head back to the blood  rivers but was  too late as he fell down as well. Godzilla roared as he plummeted onto new ground, his body slamming against it.

At this point, Godzilla’s patience had reached its limit. After having to fall in pit after pit, one trap after another, Godzilla roared out in anger as he lashed out on some nearby cone-like spires with his tail. The enraged saurian continued his rampage, destroying more of the spires along the way. The nuclear leviathan then calmed down. Lashing out in anger isn’t going to get him out of Hell sooner but he is growing more and more desperate.

Little did Godzilla know, the spires he destroyed were actually caves to a new breed of demon; small ravenous hell bats. Sensing a possible meal nearby, one of the hell bats hissed at Godzilla, alerting thousands upon thousands of others. They tried to swarm around  Godzilla and attack, but the monster king kept them at bay with his long, muscular tail swatting at them. Godzilla then continued on his journey, unaware that the hell bats are still after him.

Later on, Godzilla reached an all new area. The sky was dark and cloudy with dry thunderstorms surging across it. One flash of lightning, the guttural voice returned.

**_ Welcome to your  damnation. _ **

Godzilla looked up and saw where the voice was coming from. It was from an impossibly tall mountain, hundreds of thousands of feet high. On top of it was a gigantic squid-like creature, far larger than anything Godzilla has ever faced before. This was probably Hell’s equivalent to the mountain of body parts from Heaven; the ruler of this forsaken realm. The King of the Monsters roared furiously at it,  this  thing  must be killed. It was the only thing standing between the land of the living and the land of the dead.

Godzilla’s dorsal plates glowed neon blue as he prepares to fire his Atomic Breath at the creature. He built up as much energy as possible to at least hurt the dark lord until suddenly, it shouted.

**_No!_ **

When Godzilla opened his mouth wide to fire his Atomic Breath, he was only capable of firing a small, useless,  flame. His eyes widened, damn it! The lord above somehow prevented Godzilla from using his best attack. Godzilla’s fury grew towards the Lord of Hell.

_**You are not leaving.** _

Sensing the hell bat swarm returning, Godzilla decided he had no choice but to do the impossible; climb the mountain. He was far too close to the exit to stop now, so Godzilla began climbing. His body, being incredibly bulky and muscular, wasn’t designed for climbing but he had to do it. He had to get out of here by any means necessary. Eventually, Godzilla was halfway up the mountain with the hell bats seemingly gone from his sights; might as well killed two birds with one stone he thought. Unfortunately, the squid creature caught on with this tactic.

**_You will not defy Hell!_ **

With a swift smack of its tentacle, the dark lord created a massive rockslide. Godzilla roared in shock at the sight as many large boulders crashed onto him, everything including him went tumbling back down to the base. Despite the intense disaster, Godzilla got  up, but he was tired. To make matters worse, the hell bats came back and started to swarm around him. As they did, Godzilla heard the God-Demon say one message as he looked up.

**_This is your end...You will never leave..._ **

****

**_Gojira._ **

That message was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He didn’t want to imagine the possibility throughout the journey, but now it has become reality; Godzilla has been damned to suffer in Hell, never to escape his eternal suffering and perpetual torment for the consequences of his actions in this life and the one before are irreversible.

Godzilla looked at the ground with a look of despair and defeat, he has finally lost all hope and will for escape. He gave one last saddened growl before closing his eyes and holding out his arms, having finally surrendered to Hell. The hell bats swarmed in without mercy as they all bit off chunks of Godzilla’s flesh faster than his healing factor could keep up with. Godzilla’s face turned into that of pain as the hell bats continued to consume his flesh, his teeth clenching at the pain as the bats swarmed his entire body from head to toe.

By the time  all  the hell bats have had their fill, Godzilla was reduced to a skeleton which then collapsed onto the  rubble. It seemed the King of the Monsters has shared the same fate as many other denizens of Hell; eternal damnation.

Despite how bleak things have become, something incredibly unexpected happened. One of the hell bats suddenly starts to convulse before developing a large singular eye  and letting out a small squeal. It wasn’t just any squeal; however, it was  a  smaller and more high-pitched variant of Godzilla’s roar! As that happened, many of the other hell bats underwent this transformation as well. Shortly after,  all  of the hell bats started developing an eye and squeaking before they all rushed back to the monster king’s skeleton.

They swarmed around it, picking up the bones, putting them back in place before completely reforming Godzilla’s body with their own! The Godzilla-Hell Bat hivemind collectively roared at the creature atop the mountain, its eyes widened in shock. It...it was impossible! The hell bats devoured him to the bone! How could he have possibly been revived?! The creature yelled.

**_NO!! You mustn’t defy Hell!!_ **

The Hell Bat-Godzilla’s only response was for each and every Hell bat to charge up their Atomic Breath, creating a large neon blue glow surrounding the hivemind before suddenly firing, creating a massive Godzilla-sized blast that tore the mountain apart and blasted the ruler of Hell. All it could do was scream in agony as the beam tore it apart, killing it.

With a much straighter path and nothing left to oppose it, the Hell Bat-Godzilla began walking up the mountain before reaching the gate dividing the living and the dead. Once Hell Bat-Godzilla crossed the other side, he disappeared.

Back on Monster Island, many of Earth’s monsters have been inactive for the past several weeks. They were in mourning after their ally Godzilla had perished in Rio; Anguirus was especially devastated, having been badly wounded by SpaceGodzilla, unable to join his best friend in combat. If only he had been stronger. Rodan, Varan, and the other residents tried to comfort the ankylosaur, but had little to no success. Mothra and the Shobijin also visited from Infant Island to pay respects. According to them, humanity is struggling to recover from the incident which wiped out the city, leaving many dead or homeless. Their best weapons having been destroyed, who knows how the Global Defense Force will be able to defend humanity? How much money and resources would they need to use to create more machines?

All of a sudden, Anguirus spotted some splashing nearby. Another intruder? The monsters turned around and prepared to face whatever was causing the splashing. Not just Anguirus, but also Rodan, Varan, Mothra, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Titanosaurus, and Zilla prepared for battle.  Suddenly, a large figure rose from the depths and they all couldn’t believe their eyes.

Godzilla has returned! Fully healed and rejuvenated, the King of the Monsters roared triumphantly.

He finally escaped Hell itself.

_ “It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell.”-  Buddha _

The End


End file.
